


Coldest Winter

by Nodacha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodacha/pseuds/Nodacha
Summary: A nameless girl scores an internship at a maximum security jail. She along with a few others are tasked to interrogate difficult inmates in hope of bleeding information from them. The police and faculty were exhausting all their options. She was not too thrilled but went along with it nonetheless. A decision she came to regret...maybe.





	Coldest Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN ANYTHING. I AM SIMPLY A FAN. This story is not finished and is a work in progress. I don't know where I'm going to take it but I again got lost in another idea of mine.

 “Watch out!” a man yelled.

I ducked under the table and scrambled towards the glass box that held the rooms other occupant. Popping noises were echoing out in the hallways. Those sounds were DEFINITELY gunshots. This place was supposed to be safe, it’s a prison for crying out loud! Who in their right mind storms, guns blazing into a prison.

And that’s when the electricity cut out. Great just great, in the dark with a gunman on the loose. A resounding click came from behind me. Looks like the lock on the glass box just opened too. Even better! Trapped in a dark room, in a prison with a criminal. What’s a girl to do except promptly freak OUT. What can only be described as a panic attack rips through my entire being. I place my hands on my face as I let out ragged, hysterical breathes. Pulling my knees closer to my face, I don’t notice the sound of the door to the glass box opening or the shuffling feet heading towards me.

Tears began streaming down my face as the panic grew. In the dark I was unaware of the fact that the other person in the room was now kneeling beside me. A horrible scream threatened to escape from my throat as a hand clamped down onto my shoulder.

“Hey hey, it’s just me,” a deep voice whispered.

I blinked away the tears as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.  I was panicking, still shaking in terror. Slowly a face came into view. To my relief and slight horror, it was that of my soul mate.

Oh, did I forget to mention? That prisoner locked inside the glass box turned out to be my soul mate, my life long partner.  Who would have thought, out of everyone in this world we would share a mark, the mark that burned its way onto the left side of our chests under the collarbone. The moment we gazed into each other’s eyes the searing pain began and a beautiful scar etched its way permanently on our bodies forever.

Sadly, I didn’t get a chance to look at my soul mark as the cameras were trained on us both. I figured it was in both of our best interest if our bond was kept quiet, though that could be my selfish desire to remain normal and not be publicly tied to a killer. I’d like to believe other people’s opinions don’t matter but sadly they do, I’m too shy for that kind of attention unfortunately.

Now let me get back to the action. The whole soul mate explanation can be saved for later.

“S-Sergeant?” I said as steady as I could.

“Bucky.”

Huh? What did he just say?

BANG BANG BANG.

More gunshots rang out. My question died on my tongue and was drowned out by the sounds. I curled in on myself more. I was not prepared for this today at all, this was supposed to be a normal interview for a normal college internship, not a goddamn shoot out. The hand on my shoulder gripped me tighter before releasing all together. I could hear sound of metal plating shifting open and close almost as if it was a living, breathing beast.

Slowly my soulmate stood up and soundlessly walked towards the single door in the room. I watched as he peered out the tiny window looking for any sign of movement. With the grace and finesse of a cat, he wordlessly opened the door and slipped into the hallway. A fresh wave of panic struck me, and my body shook violently. I wanted to call out to him, to tell him to come back but I was too scared.

*He left me! Did he seriously just leave me here?*

My thoughts were erratic, I could not help it. Everything going on right now is so ridiculously scary. I did not want to be left alone. With all the courage I could summon and as quietly as I could I attempted to make my way towards the door where I last saw my companion. Just as I started to move the door opened swiftly then closed again. The prisoner who formally occupied the now empty glass box returned. He strode quietly towards me and reached out to me with his flesh and bone hand.

“We have to move. The hall is clear but won’t be for long.”

 I couldn’t help the snarky retort that left my lips after he spoke.

“Wow Sergeant Barnes, this is by far the longest conversation we’ve ever had.”

A panicked little laugh escaped past my lips as he turned to me with an unreadable expression on his face. The seconds dragged on far too long for my liking when he turned back around and mumbled something under his breath.

“It’s…”

I didn’t catch the last word the spoke, but I was too relieved to dwell on it. Hesitantly I took his proffered hand and stood up. His large hand dwarfed my own, I could feel the years spent working etched into his calloused hand. For all I know this could very well be my last day alive. We left the room and entered the hallway. The jails back up generator had kicked on by now, so our path was lit. The other cell doors had swung open and were devoid of the inmates they held.

“Stay behind me,” he ordered.

I obeyed.

With the practice ease of the assassin that he was he swept down the hall quiet as a mouse looking for danger. I followed as quietly as I could trying to keep up with him in fear of losing him in this maze of a jail. No alarms had gone off yet even though the power was back on in the prison. That in and of itself was worrisome especially with all the civilians still present. I cannot help but wonder if the prisoners had already taken control. It was such a scary thought to think that I could die here.

Once we reach the end of the hall we could hear voices yelling. This was the first sign of life we heard after the gunshots went off. The closer we got to the noise the more we realized it was plea for help from one of the guards who is surrounded by cluster prisoners. They were sneering and throwing insults at him, ready to attack at any moment.

“Now is our chance,” Sergeant Barnes whispered to me.

In fear of ending up just like the guard I was all too willing to listen and to follow. Why did this have to happen? But more importantly who did this, what was their goal, what were they trying to accomplish? All the thoughts swirled around in my head as I blindly followed my incarcerated soul mate through the ruined halls of the now compromised prison.

Sergeant Barnes suddenly stopped moving, since I was spacing out I bumped right into his strong back. His expressionless face scrunched up into something akin to worry. Before I even got a look at what was up ahead he rushed me down a different corridor and into an empty room. He closed the door behind us and stood in the shadows looking out of the small window in the middle of the door.  It's about to ask him why we suddenly turned around and hid again when he made the motion to stay quiet. Just as he said that a horde of inmates coupled with the bodies of a few guards came storming past us. The inmates were yelling about how they would finally get the revenge and how they were going to torture poor souls.

Out of the two of us Sergeant Barnes knew how dangerous these people could be, he would not let any of them see us together in fear of what they might do to me. Sergeant Barnes AKA The Winter Soldier could take care of himself, but he did not know how to protect someone as well. I was also afraid his training will kick in and cause him to abandon me or just straight up kill me because I was dead weight and not helpful to his survival. We hardly knew each other we were strangers bound together by an unseen inescapable force.

The noises had quieted but my soulmate would not let us leave the room. His instincts were always on point and I trusted him to make the right decision for both of us. Since we had stopped moving and were relatively safe my adrenaline high was going down and I started to shake in panic again. I no longer wanted to be close to the door and found place to sit in the back of the room out of sight. I took some shaky breaths to try to stabilize myself just trying to stay calm. I thought about my friends and family, I thought about my beloved pets, I thought about anything keep me from crying.  Again, a strong hand clamp down on my shoulder attempt to be reassuring but only startled me more. This time a small squeak left my lips but was covered with the former winter soldiers metal hand. The coolness of the hand on my face distracted me. As quickly as it touched me it was gone. He retracted the metal hand as if it had burned me.

My fear and anxiety subsided, curious wonder then took its place. Why did he dislike his metal hand so much? I could see it in his face with the distain he held for the appendage. Almost as if it had personally offended him. I do not know the origin in which he attained his metal arm, but the evidence points to it but not being a happy tale. His flesh and bone hand was still on my shoulder and he was still giving his metal arm a hate filled look. I took this opportunity to slowly reach up and attempt to grab the silver-plated arm. I could see in Sergeant Barnes's face the realization of what I was trying to do he promptly stood up and walked away. Determined in my actions I followed him as non-threateningly as I could. You do not want to startle in assassin. I stood in front of him held up both my hands beckoning him give me the nonliving one.

“Wont you let me see it?” I asked.

“I do not trust it.”

That response threw me off guard it was the last thing I was expecting him to say. I persisted regardless.

“Please won't you let me?”


End file.
